Halloween Treat
by le-lavi49
Summary: SHONAI... Hey, today's HALLOWEEN! YEAH! Wanna see so many things with our guys at Halloween Night? All-All... RnR! XXDDD
1. Treat 1

**Halloween Treat**

**By: Riku**

**Pairing: Char All Rounder**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY –MAN, They'll have this party everyday if I own it. (-.-)v**

**Warning: Like the same before, beware for my grammar error, may contain some abusive language, and some OOC.**

**A/N: Well, really, I'm sorry that my grammar is so bad. I'm still learning though, and I'll get better quickly! And, one more thing, I supposed to make this one as a normal one with just a little hint of you-know-what, forgive me if I do it to much, kay? Enjoy!! (-3-)v**

Black Order, now became a really pitch black colored place just like its' name. The presence was very intense, with much of murderous feeling from the people who lived inside. They prepared their scariest costume and wore it, and then they got ready to attend the scariest party in the BO. Should they? Of course, because it was a Halloween day!!

The white boy laughed out loud with the redhead, they were planning about how to scare the people. For this one thing, they were very similar.

"Yeah, yeah! We should scare them to death!!" said the redhead, wearing his mummy costume.

Allen who was already wore his werewolf costume replied, "I agree, especially the debt collector!!!" He grinned and letting his dark side out.

"Umm, sorry, but looks like we are kind of out of the line here."

The white boy who laughed sadistically before stopped, and then he sighed. While turned his head to the other side, he murmured to himself, "Damn…"

"Well, maybe you can try next year. By the way, will Yuu participate in this party??"

"Kanda? If it's him then he will not come. It's not like his style to participate."

"Reeeally? Though that I wanna see him wearing this."

The redhead lifted a pitch black costume and spread it.

"Wow… Vampire costume. It suit that cold-hearted very much. Well then, shall we try to convince him? I know the way." Allen grinned; he took the costume and opened the door of Lavi's room.

Lavi began to carved a grin on his face too, "Maybe I know the way too… okay, let's move on!"

Both of them had their silly plan to convince Kanda Yuu, the finest swordsman in the BO.

When they wanted to knock Kanda's room, someone that they knew called them, "Lavi? Allen? What are you doing?"

Allen cheered up, "Oh! Lenalee, well, you see, we want to call Kanda to see if he want to wear this vampire costume."

Lenalee giggled, "That's a good idea, but, unfortunately, Kanda is not in his room. I've tried to call him before but there is no answer, when I opened the door, the room was empty."

"In that case… then he must be hiding." Said Lavi.

"But where? I told everyone to bring him to me if they see him, but there is still no news about him." Said Lenalee, placed her pointy finger on her chin.

In Lavi and Allen's inner mind, _she is really Komui's sister…_

They thought about the most possible place for Kanda to hide, time ticked and when three minutes passed, Lavi began to share his thought.

"Okay, I've thought about it and I found that there are three possible places."

Lenalee and Allen became enthusiastic, "Where??"

"First, on the cafeteria. Second, Bookman's library. And last,-"

"What? Roof?" Allen cut off.

Lenalee quickly continued, "Underground basement?"

"No, it's restroom." Said Lavi with a flat tone while lifted his pointy finger in front of Allen and Lenalee's faces.

"Whaaat?! Kanda? R-restroom?!"

The redhead patted Allen's head and then he smiled and said, "Easy Allen, it's just a thought. Let's just search for him, 'kay?"

The Chinese girl gave them a sudden giggle, and then when Lavi asked what's wrong, she just replied that she was happy to saw the both of them comforting each other.

Allen then replied back with a happy laughter.

They began to go to the places that Lavi mentioned before, first at cafeteria.

"Owh, hi~!! Good evening, everyone! Aww, all of you looks very gorgeous!!" said Jerry, enthusiastic.

"Thank you, Jerry." Lenalee smiled as she walked approaching Jerry.

"By the way, Jerry." Lavi called; he walked to the same direction as Lenalee too.

Jerry replied innocently, "Yess??"

Allen activated his innocent and pointed it to the kitchen; he could dissolve the kitchen if he wanted to do so. "Well, where is Kanda?"

The white boy carved an innocent but sadistic smile on his face.

"Ahh!!! I-I don't know!! Please!!! Don't do it to my precious kitchen!!" Jerry cried out loud.

He stopped his cry when he felt that Lavi touched his shoulder, "Please tell us, will ya? We need him now."

"Le-Leenale-chan…" The Indian asked for help.

But Leenale didn't give in, she just smiled, like saying that she agreed with the other two.

*TING

"Huh? Do you hear that?" Lavi turned his head left and right.

Jerry became enraged, "I DON'T KNOW WHERE KANDA IS!!! SO DON'T TOUCH MY LOVELY KITCHEEENNN!!!"

He ran to his lovely kitchen and stroked it all over the side while pouring down his tears.

"Okay, he's not here. To the second place." Lavi said to the other two.

The both of the younger teen replied, "Roger!"

Then they quickly went to the bookman's library.

When they opened the door and marched in, they saw nothing there but books, shelves and the Bookman himself.

Bookman shouted when he saw his apprentice and his companions marched in, "What are you doing here?!"

Lenalee replied, "I'm sorry for disturbing you Bookman. But we'd to ask you if Kanda is hiding here or not."

The old man closed his book and got up from his seat. "He was here this morning. But he left after lunch."

"Really?" Allen pitied.

Bookman growled, "Are you pitying me, destroyer of time?"

"TIME OUT!!" Lavi stopped them, "Jii, we really need him right now. So please tell us if you know his whereabouts, will ya?"

"Hmmphh!! Foolish apprentice… why don't you use your brain…"

"I've used it, panda-jiji. Okay, guys let-"

A very loud sound of bring hit came from the very thick dictionary that being threw to Lavi's head, not wasting time, Allen and Lenalee lifted Lavi that leaned his body on the floor and excused themselves properly to the Bookman.

"Then the last place is…" Lenalee thought.

"Restroom… but there is more than 30 restrooms here. The party will last long before we could find him." Said Lavi that seemed recovered quickly.

"It can't be helped… therefore, I'm not that diligent to even searching in the restroom." Said Allen.

When Allen walked away, Lavis stopped him. "Wait."

The white boy asked for the reason about why he stopped him, and then the redhead replied that he felt that something was definitely wrong in the restroom at the end of the hall just right on their left.

"This false, wrong, penetrating, piercing presence… it's definitely Kanda's… but… to think that a person like him wants to hide in the restroom…" The white boy felt down.

The redhead grinned, "Well, everyone has their own freedom to choose where they want to hide. Hmm… Allen, seems that you know everything 'bout Yuu don't 'cha?"

Allen's face became red because of the unknown reason, "No, no, I don't know!!"

"Owhh~. Your face… it became red… so, do you have… any 'feeling' towards him?"

Lenalee continued, "In other words, do you love him? Right, Lavi?"

She giggled again when Lavi nodded his head, grinned like he was very enthusiastic about this one thing.

"I-I'll go in!" Allen walked away, then he entered the male restroom, followed by Lavi too while Lenalee was waiting outside.

A little of ammonia scent could be smelled there, it was a little dark there.

Then they saw the furthest closet's room, it was being locked up and it WAS suspicious.

"Hey, Allen… are you thinking about the same thing with me?" asked Lavi. He stared at it.

Allen grinned, "Of course…" Then he suddenly opened the door and bravo! Kanda was sitting on the closet's lid; fell asleep while still holding his Mugen on the right hand.

"Funny isn't it? To see him like this…" said Lavi, then he continued just when Allen want to responded, "But let's break this peaceful moment of him. he make us troubled for searching him. wake him up!"

"Okay, 1, 2, 3…" The younger boy inhaled some air, "BAKANDAAAA!!!"

He kept shouting like that until the black exorcist woke up and pointed his Mugen on Allen, shot a death glare at him and said, "What are you doing here? Moyashi?"

A vine popped out on Allen's head, then he replied flatly, "Searching for you… you better get out from this place right now and come with us because we need you to do something."

He got ready to activate his innocence, but Lavi stopped him by holding his hand.

Kanda suddenly smirked, "And if I refuse?"

"But, Yuu, I think that you have no right to refuse. Since you've trouble—" The redhead stopped talking.

The quiet restroom became lively when a clapping sound and a man's laughter filled the room.

Became aware, they turned their head right and left. But all they saw was just a closet, washbasin and wall.

Suddenly, a hand appeared on the wall, slowly but sure, the other hand appeared too until someone that the exorcists now too much appeared.

The ammonia scent disappeared while the smoke's of cigarette filled the room.

"Good day… exorcist…" said the man, the Noah of pleasure that being known as Monsieur Tyki Mikk.

-TBC-

**A/N: Continued on chapter two!!! **

**Y'like this?? Like?**

**C'mon, just tell us… \(^0^)/**

**It's easy,**

**just hit d review button below…**

**~963Q~ XXDDD**


	2. Treat 2

**Ch.2 Halloween Treat**

**By: Riku**

**Pairing: Char All Rounder**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY –MAN (-.-)v. and I don't own Michael Jackson's song 'you are not alone' too**

**Warning: Like the same before, beware for my grammar error, may contain some abusive language, and some OOC.**

**A/N: Second Chappie! Second Chappie!! Okay, I really forgot if Tyki could make the innocence didn't work even if it was being stabbed on his heart or not –kicked-. Please just check it!!**

"Good day… exorcist…" said the man, the Noah of pleasure that being known as Monsieur Tyki Mikk.

The redhead gulped, then he turned his head to the younger boy beside him, "I'm sorry Allen, just want to make sure. This is supposed to be a Halloween party right? Not a killing party."

Tyki gave a faint laughter, and then he carved a smile on his sexy face in the Noah form.

"My apologize exorcist, my arrival seems to gave all of you some creep, isn't it?" He bowed down himself after removing his big pointy hat from his head, greeted the exorcists.

Sharp like always, the Japanese didn't waste his time; he activated his Mugen and ran towards the Noah to attack.

He stabbed the older man with his sword, right on the heart. But it was useless, seemed that Kanda forgot what kind of Noah he was.

"Patience is needed, exorcist…" said Tyki, he stared at Kanda.

Suddenly, he moved his hand and grabbed Kanda's hand tightly. Then he cupped Kanda's chin and said, "I…didn't come here to fight. So why don't we cooperate this time."

The Japanese muttered, then he quickly released himself from Tyki and said, "Then, what is your business here?!"

"To cooperate with you all… in the Halloween party. The fact is… the earl ordered us to attend the Halloween party. He said that it is our opportunity to make a deep relation."

"Like I'd believe in that…" Allen activated his crown clown.

The Noah sighed, then he threw his cigarette away. As it fell on the floor, Tyki moved and suddenly before Allen could realize it, the older one was already in front of him.

"I hate to say this all the time… I am not here to fight. So, why don't we cooperate? Only this time… Besides… I'm not alone…" He neared his face to Allen.

"You are not alone…?" Allen gulped as Tyki touched his heart, ready to dive his hand in.

"You are not alone~, for I am here with you…" Sang Lavi.

All eyes directed at the redhead, showed a pitiful face and confused face.

Lavi embarrassed and then he nurtured himself, "W-what's wrong?!"

"Sometimes, you make me so eager to shut that delicious looking lip… why don't you let me shut you up, since I don't like you to play with my words, lovely?" said Tyki, he smiled, but his eyes were not smiling.

Lavi turned his face to the other side from Tyki's face in front of him and said, "No, thanks."

He said it flatly and with a cold-sweat ran down from his body.

Suddenly, Kanda grabbed Lavi's mummy's coat and glared at him.

"You are not making any sense stupid rabbit! Besides, whose song is that?!"

Kanda pinched Lavi's face, irritated by Lavi's easy going nature.

"That's Jacko's!! Don't you know him? He is the king of pop!"

"What age is he in, baka usagi!?! Ah… I'm leaving."

Kanda found that he was being caught up in the ridiculous matter. When he left the restroom, Tyki and Allen followed him flatly. They left the redhead alone, in the dark restroom, with no one responded well to his joke.

---xXx---

"Owh! You are back!!" Said Road that waited outside.

She waited along with Lenalee and the twins.

"Where is Lavi?" Asked Lenalee to the boys.

Kanda quickly replied, "Forget about him. And, what do you want me to do?" he lifted his hands to his chest and then folded it.

The Japanese was in a bad mood as she could see, but she tried to talk usually, "Nii-san want you to attend the party, and you must wear the costume that being prepared for you now."

She continued right when Kanda wanted to refuse, "And one other thing, nii-san said that he would seizure your innocence if you don't want to participate."

Then the Chinese girl quickly fled while was waving her hand to the other, she still need to prepare herself for the party.

Mr. Mummy came out from the restroom, and then he put his arm around Allen's shoulder.

"Ahh!!! You took my role, you damn rabbit!!" said Devito, pissed off.

The twins wore the exactly same costume as Lavi while Road was wearing a witch costume.

"Why don't you become invisible man?!" said Lavi.

He took out black glasses and helped Devito wearing it. When he want to put it on…

"Me! Me! I want to wear it too! He!" said the blonde, but he was already wearing a Frankenstein's costume.

"Shut up!! Me first!! You need to be patience!" he said to Jasdero, his twin, and then he said to Lavi, "Quickly…"

"Okay, and…what costume are you wearing, Tyki?" asked Allen.

He gazed at Tyki from up 'till down, but he still can't find out what costume that the Noah wore.

Tyki chuckled, and then he proudly said, "This is a phantom's costume, here, look at this."

He took a half-face mask from his coat's pocket and wore it. He looked very gorgeous with that, the phantom's image suit him very well just like the other.

"Well, I like that werewolf costume. Would you come to me if I throw a bone to you?" Tyki chuckled again, left Allen drowned in an embarrassment.

The white haired boy blushed, and that made Road cheered for it. She teased Allen after that, she hugged Allen and made him gave her a piggy back ride.

Until…

Kanda was out from the restroom –since when he entered it anyway??-, spreading his icy-cold glare to everyone and then he put one last touch. He put a fake vampire's fang inside his mouth and he was done!

"Yuu!! You look cool!" Said Lavi, he approached the Japanese and gave him a sudden hug of satisfaction.

But, Kanda didn't give him a damn. He hit Lavi right on the head.

---xXx---

In the center of the stage, Komui Lee, the great supervisor in the HQ, gave his speech…

He wore nothing, just his usual white coat, and then he began, "Everyone, I'm very happy that all of you participating in this Halloween party. And this year, we have a special guess from the enemy side, the Noah!!!"

A big spotlight quickly highlighted all the four Noahs, many people frightened and others just let an 'eeekkk!!' sound.

But the Noah seemed to be happy.

"Don't worry people, they are not going to bite! And this year, I found something that is so sweet!! What is that? It is Leenale!!! My beautiful, gorgeous, lovely, cute sister has a new costume!!! And she—UAAGHH!!"

A steel pot flew from nowhere and made Komui took a direct hit on the head. Just a minute after that, Leenale came down with Reever on her left.

The one who threw that pot was Reever, and he shouted at the supervisor, "Better end your speech quickly!!! Or they will be starving to death!!"

Tried to maneuvering himself to got up, he grabbed the mike and replied, "Ahh!!! How dare you cutting my speech, Reever!!!"

As he muttered, all the people began to dig in on the food, didn't care for they supervisor.

"Waitttt!!!! We must do this first!! At least, only this thing!!" Komui took a glass with a cocktail inside and lifted it up to the air. "This night, let the Halloween party begin!!! Trick or treat! CHEERS!!"

Everyone lifted they glass and said 'cheers!!' at the same time then drank it happily.

---xXx---

"Whoaa, look, the pumpkin is so funny, he!" said Jasdero.

Pointing his finger to the pumpkin's decoration, then he poked it several times.

Devito then pulled him and said, "Forget that, lets play some other thing!"

He grinned then took out his gun and aimed it on Jasdero, Jasdero did the same thing too.

They played like a child there.

"Hey! This one is good!" Said Lavi, took another bite of creamy pumpkin cake.

Allen approached him, "Really?"

When Lavi wanted to answer, he stopped. He shocked to saw his companion carried a big plate full of various foods.

"Whoaa, Allen, easy… there are many foods here!"

The younger one laughed happily and said something, but it was not clear enough because he was talking with his mouth full.

Lavi could just laugh seeing him like that.

Suddenly, Devito came approaching the redhead.

"Hey, rabbit! Which one is better?! Roasted turkey or beef?"

"I prefer roasted turkey… but… can you—ummphh!!"

Something was put on inside the redhead mouth, and it was a slice of roasted turkey's meat, given by Devito.

While the green-eyed exorcist swallowed the meat, Devito was laughing out loud. He was very happy to see it.

"Owh… wait… what is that?" Devito made his face became closer to Lavi's.

Realized that there was something on Lavi's cheek, Devito became interested. After he analyzed what the hell was that, it was a cream from the creamy pumpkin cake.

Not thought about something else, he let out his tongue and licked it right on the spot.

The redhead shocked and quickly stood back, then he wiped his cheek with his palm.

"What the hell?!" he shouted, but in a normal volume.

"I only tasted it. And it was reaaalllyy delicious." Said Devito, grinned at Lavi while was licking his hand.

Tyki then came and, "Playing a lot, huh? Would you mind if I join you?"

Road that was on Tyki's back chuckled and jumped to Allen's arm, begged for a hug.

"Road, would you stop that?" Said Tyki, advised his niece.

Then the Noah girl laughed, "Well, Tyki, are you jealous with me??"

"Me? Jealous? Are you joking with me Road? I already have him."

He pulled Kanda that was wandering with no purpose around there and kissed his cheek lightly.

Shocked by being kissed, Kanda tried to pulled out his Mugen, but being stopped by Tyki.

That Noah of Pleasure laughed happily, while still holding struggling Kanda in his arm.

"Let him go please, we are at disadvantage if he mad." Said Lavi.

Tyki began to tease, "Owh, jealous?"

The redhead smirked, "What if I say yes?"

"Then I would be jealous as well, since I AM interested in you, lovely."

The bookman's apprentice's ears became deaf for a while, and he bean when he caught the meaning, "Lovely? Sorry, but my name is Lavi. Remember that."

"I never forgot about your name every second, you know." Said Devito, flirted with Lavi.

"At least, we'll never forget that 'Lavi' is your name." Allen continued.

"Uhh, Allen…" Lavi called.

After the white boy responded, Lavi continued, "I really want to hug you right now, but since there is no place for m to hug you, then I'll hug Yuu for the change."

He opened his arm widely.

"Back off!! Don't touch me, you bunch of filthy people!!" Kanda kept struggling. Then he was finally free from Tyki's hug, and he avoided Lavi's hug.

"Owh, we are not filthy, babe. We are just naughty." Said Devito, played his gun to Jasdero.

"'Naughty' is not the right word… and I don't like how it's sound…" said Allen, tried to make Road stop hugging him.

Agreed with Devito, Tyki patted the punk's head. "I like that words… but I prefer seductive."

"And it became much worst!!" Said Kanda, he was still angry.

Road began, "Owh, it's not! Right, Allen?"

The white boy could only nod.

"This is the first time I want the party end quickly." Said Lavi, took a glass besides him and drank the water.

One of the Noah of bonds said, "It's just getting started. Why don't we enjoy it more… since all of you are so tempting."

"Since when that you began to sounding like Tyki, Devito?" asked Road happily with a sadistic smirk on her face.

"They assigned us as an uke… unforgivable…" said Allen.

Lavi continued, "Sorry Allen, but you really are an uke…"

"What the…?!"

"Can we drop the entire seme and uke thing?!" Said Kanda.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that we have something to do to." Said Tyki, cupped his own chin with his finger.

All of them turned their back and seemed that they were holding sweets, including Lenalee and Komui who wore a devil's horn on his head in fact, and everyone on the HQ.

They inhaled some air and said, "TRICK OR TREAT!! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!"

They said it to you readers!!

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!

-END-

**A/N: **

**Yep!! **

**Happy Halloween! **

**Mind to share some mind 'bout this one??**

**Don't hesitate…**

**Ur reviews'll always welcome… \(^0^)/**

**~963Q~ XXDDD**


End file.
